Dora Tickle Tortures Sakurako Koinuma/Angelica Gets Grounded
Summary Dora is so annoyed because Sakurako Koinuma keeps on soaking her with her tears every time during the saddest part of The Lion King, so she plans to capture Sakurako Koinuma and tickle her feet. Dora then ran to the Koinuma residence to get revenge on Sakurako Koinuma. After that, Angelica got grounded and got warren style punishments and beaten up by luanne platter Cast *Julie as Dora *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, My Melody Fievel Mousekewitz and Foo *Kendra as Toni Toponi and Noodle *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and B.B. Jammies *Diesel as Tiger the Cat and Launch Octopus *Professor as Wario *Kidaroo as Eren *Salli as Renge Midorihara, Uta Yumeno and Mikasa *Kimberly as Minerva Mink, Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Būta Tonda, Zōta Ikeno, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo and Kazuo Matsukata *Emma as Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama, Ramurin Makiba, Marurin Sasaki, Kumakki Mashiro, Sakurako Koinuma, Kumakkii Mashiro and Jazzi *Dallas as Spark Mandrill *Wiseguy as Flame Mammoth *Miguel as Storm Eagle *Dave as Sting Chameleon *Eric as Armored Armadillo *Simon as Boomer Kuwanger *Joey as Chill Penguin *Princess as Azura and Ka-Chung *Jennifer as Custard Transcript Part 1: Dora Tickle Tortures Sakurako Koinuma *September 18th, 2017 *(Cut to: Benessetown, GoAnimate City, USA) *[We zoom into Sakurako Koinuma's house in Benessetown, GoAnimate City. It is a peaceful autumn afternoon. It's 12:30 P.M. We see Sakurako Koinuma, one of Shimajirō's classmates, sleeping peacefully in her bed with her Fievel Mousekewitz plush in her arms. She is feeling peaceful and very comfortable in her bed and she is having a good dream about going out on a date with her boyfriend, Senichi Tanaka.] *(We then see Dora outside scheming on something) *Dora: Man, this is so lame! I can't stand Sakurako Koinuma always soaking me with her tears during the saddest part of The Lion King. There has to be someway to get revenge on her. I know, I will capture Sakurako Koinuma and tickle her feet with a feather! Ha! (20x) *[We cut: to the Koinuma residence in Benessetown, GoAnimate City. Dora has shucked into Sakurako Koinuma's house without any problem.] *[Dora began to tickle Sakurako Koinuma's toes with the feather, causing her to laugh very harder and wiggle her toes at the same time. That poor 9 year old Japanese girl dog can't take that tickle torture any longer] *Sakurako Koinuma: HA (x82 very fast) NOT MY TOES!! STOP IT, THAT TICKLES EVEN MORE!! PLEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEEHEHEHEHEEESE!!!! *Senichi Tanaka: Don't worry, Sakurako! We are here to save you! *Shimajirō: And as for you, Dora! You are in super dead meat!! *[Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates angrily surrounded Dora and began violently pummeling her. This action is censored.] *Dora: Huh? What happened?! Where am I?! *Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano! I'm so furious at you for capturing my classmate, Sakurako Koinuma and tickle her feet with a feather for reason! Now Senichi Tanaka has to worship her feet to help her fall asleep in bed thanks to you! That's it! You are so grounded big time! No Paramount and Nickelodeon for you! *Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. You'll be forced to watch all four of our shows and that is final, you wicked witch! Now it's time for our friends and allies to punish you! *Fievel: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail! You'll be forced to watch An American Tail on VHS or DVD and If you destroy it, you'll become a mouse like me and the Mousekewitzes! *Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail! I agree with Fievel! *Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba! You'll be forced to cook dinner for us properly and if you make us sick, you'll be grounded even more! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida! Me and my wife my age Ramurin Makiba are very furious at you for what you have done! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. I'm very mad at you for tickle torturing Sakurako Koinuma. You'll be forced to watch Disney movies and that is final, you bad girl! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. You will play all Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Inuyasha, One Piece and Tokyo Extreme Racers games until you win or else, Kikko Hayashida will beat you up! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki! If you tickle torture Sakurako Koinuma again, I will punch you in the face so painfully! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi! I'm very disappointed in you for tickle torturing Sakurako Koinuma for reason! If you do that to Shimajirō Shimano, you'll turn into a Kikko Hayashida look alike girl fox with Ivy's voice! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano! Me and Satomi Hiroyuki are very angry at you for what you have done to Sakurako Koinuma! You'll be forced to watch all Star Wars movies along witn Star Wars Rebels and that is final, or else I will attack you with my lightsaber! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki! Start paying attention to Disney, FUNimation, Viz Media and Shimajirō and that is final, you bad girl! If you tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano for no reason, I will call the Rebel Alliance to come and attack you! *Monta Kimura: It is I, Monta Kimura. We can't stand you always not listening to us for no reason! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. If you try to force Shimajirō Shimano to watch your retarded show, Monta Kimura and I will call in Goku and the Z Fighters to come and beat you up! *Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno! My Melo and I are very disappointed in you for tickle torturing Sakurako Koinuma from Shimajirō like that! You will watch Onegai My Melody until you die or else Mimirin Midorihara and many female Challenge Island Kindergartners will come and beat you up! *My Melody: I'm My Melody. No Paramount and Nickelodeon for you, bad girl! Plus, you are worse than Kuromi! *Wario: I'm Wario. I heard you captured Sakurako Koinuma for no reason! You'll be forced to play all Wario games until you win, or else I will barge at you! *Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. I'm so fed up because you tickled Sakurako Koinuma! *Foo: I'm Foo. I will donate your Indiana Jones stuff to James Midorihara because he's way better than you! *Noodle: I'm Noodle. Tickle torturing Sakurako Koinuma has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done! *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. We're going to beat you up with chainsaws! *Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to tickle Sakurako Koinuma, you're going to be stretched for 5 months! *B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. No good! You bad! You getting stretched for 5 months! *(Dora is soon stretched) *Dora: No! (X30) *Wario: There. Now you have been stretched a bit! You won't be unstretched for massive punishment! Now Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara and Nyakkii Momoyama will give you final punishments! *Mimirin: This is a very strict and painful warning! If you dare call me a crybaby again, my parents will beat you up. *Nyakkii: And if you dare you tickle torture Sakurako Koinuma again for no reason, I will whack your ass so painfully with a frying pan! *Shimajirō: Yes! That's why you're completely banned from everything by Paramount and Nickelodeon! Now it's about time to let Tommy Shimano to come over and beat you up! Tommy Shimano, beat Dora up! *Tommy Shimano: This is what will get for tickle torturing my cousin's classmate, Sakurako Koinuma for no reason! Now I'm going to break your skull! Prepare for some bleeding! *(The TV static occurs) *Part 2 Angelica gets punishments Part 3 Finale: Sakurako Koinuma's Naptime Feet Worship *Senichi Tanaka: Sakurako-chan, are you okay? *Sakurako Koinuma: Yes. I'm okay. Thanks for saving me. *[Sakurako Koinuma and Senichi Tanaka hugged and kissed each other right on the lips. They went to the bathroom to use the toilet and soon flushed and went to the sink to wash their hands with soap and water and soon brushed their teeth and used mouthwash. They soon relaxed in bed together. Soon, Sakurako Koinuma began to yawn and Senichi Tanaka noticed her yawning.] *Senichi Tanaka: Sakurako-chan, are you okay? *Sakurako Koinuma: Yes. I sure am feeling sleepy from all that laughing after Dora tickled my feet. *[Sakurako Koinuma wiggled her toes cutely as Senichi Tanaka continues massaging her feet with pure pleasure, causing her to moan with pure delight.] *Sakurako Koinuma: Oooohh......Senichi-san. This is so good. [[Category:Grounded Videos]] [[Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West]] [[Category:Dora gets grounded]] [[Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days]] [[Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show]] [[Trivia]]